1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system, an information processing apparatus and method, an image processing apparatus and method, a recording medium, and a program. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image processing system capable of editing a method of displaying video material in real time and easily displaying image material and subtitles in an overlapping manner, an information processing apparatus and method for use therewith, an image processing apparatus and method for use therewith, a recording medium for use therewith, and a program for use therewith.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, in the production field of news programs, etc., programs are produced by an operation of extracting desired portions from among a large amount of AV (Audio Visual) data, which has been collected in advance, and thereafter, splicing together these pieces of data.
However, it is a difficult operation to extract desired portions by remembering a covered situation from an enormous amount of AV data. Thus, a time-consuming operation of repeatedly playing back pieces of AV data one by one and confirming it while viewing this data, and finding and extracting a desired portion needs to be performed.
Therefore, in order to resolve such time-consuming and effort of program productions, for example, a technology has been proposed in which AV data and situations during material gathering time are made easier to manage by recording information during material gathering time into a common disc-shaped recording medium conforming with all devices, such as an imaging apparatus used for collecting data and an editing apparatus (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-088821).